


What Happens Here

by seattlerain879



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/pseuds/seattlerain879
Summary: There's going to be a flood of interns at the hospital while many attendings are away on specialty surgeries, what happens when Meredith and Addison get sent away together on a conference?This takes place after Addison and Derek are divorced, during a MerDer breakup, and before Addison leaves for LA. Some things may be AU as the story progresses and in case your eyes scrolled over the tags this will be a SLOW BURN!My first ever story I’m posting so enjoy and thank you!!
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 47
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

You could hear Addisons over exaggerated sigh if you were sat in front of, behind, or next to her. 

As Callie nudged her and gave her some strong side eye, Addison huffed her breath in a more quiet manner and rolled her eyes, directing them back to the front of the room. Luckily the man speaking hadn't noticed her initial sigh or the comment from the woman beside her.

As Dr. Webber talked on about hospital systems, updated information, and upcoming conferences for the staff Addisons eyes began to glaze over as being an attending, most of them kept up to date with everything going on as far the hospitals needs and such. These monthly meetings had started to become repetitive and personally Addison believed that the time reserved for them was more beneficial for the interns instead of the selected staff from each department (which included every single intern anyways). 

Not that Addison was ever a person to disrespect authority or question the rules of where she worked, unless things got questionably wrong of course. Even Addison saw the significance and importance of the meetings at first, not realizing of course that she’d be required to attend every single one. Then Addison started to see the unimportance of her attendance here. As Dr. Webber started on upcoming conferences Addison was broken out of her thoughts as she heard her name being spoken. 

“Dr. Montgomery will be traveling to San Diego for two weeks next month as she has been asked to perform a specialty surgery for a mother of triplets on week one, and will be attending the annual Hospital Medicine conference being held the following week. We have a replacement OBGYN coming in, Dr. Stone that we and Dr. Montgomery have worked with before so all is clear for that.” Dr. Webber shoots Addison a genuine Webber smile and she silently replies with a tight lipped genuine smile of her own before Webber moved on to the next conference. 

Zoning back out Addison heard a small chuckle to her left, turning her head in that direction she saw interns Grey and Yang not far but on the other end of the room quietly snickering to themselves about something unknown. Rolling her eyes once again and turning her attention back to Webber, annoyance ran through her body. Interns were bad enough as it is, but having Grey around just felt like a personal punishment to her. Not that she thought Grey was incompetent or even that she was the cause of the inevitable end of her marriage. But Addison couldn't deny that every time she looked at Grey her stomach would twist in knots and she couldn't help but think of the downfall of her and Derek, even if it had started before Grey even entered the picture. 

Looking at Meredith meant thinking of Derek, and thinking of Derek meant being reminded of what she had done. That last thought alone would take Addisons mind down a rabbit hole of regret and sorrow she would rather not visit. She has to see Meredith everyday yes, and she’d gotten used to the passes in the hall. Since Meredith wasn't to interested in OBGYN she wasn’t on to many of her cases, Meredith and Derek have been constantly up and down since Addison and Derek’s divorce and everyone in the hospital had learned to not really discuss the relationship gossip around Addison. All in all her life of avoidance was going quite well. 

Lost in her thoughts Addison hadn’t realized how much time had passed as Webber’s voice closed the meeting and released the doctors, some of us to our off days and some back to shifts. 

Meredith and Cristina quickly shuffled out of the room still slightly giggly and back to work at the hospital. 

“I wanna go somewhere sunny and tropical” Meredith begun to slightly whine. “Montgomery gets to go to San Diego, Shepherd gets to go to Miami, and Torres gets to fly out to Hawaii and is clinging on her vacation days to the end of the surgery. I need a vacation.” Meredith says as they make their way to the locker room. 

“Why’d you just call your boyfriend Shepherd, and you realize Torres is the only one you named ACTUALLY getting a vacation out of her trip.” Cristina replied while pulling her hair into a ponytail and checking the tightness of her shoelaces. 

“I know I know but to just walk on a beach, not in the rain, after a long day. I don’t know sounds nice.” Meredith replied. 

Cristina looked up curiously “Okay so you didn’t answer my McDreamy question and all of a sudden your dark and twisty needs sun? Meredith.” Cristina says flatly. 

“Derek and I had a fight.” Meredith finishes.

“And...?” Cristina quips in realizing Meredith was done with her sentence. 

“And it was just different this time I don’t know! I can’t see us back together anymore. He asked me t-“ Meredith was abruptly interrupted as Dr. Bailey marched through the door with an announcement.

“Interns, gather outside. Now.” Bailey makes directs eye contact with a huddled together Meredith and Cristina on the word now and makes a swift exit. 

The girls made eye contact that solidified they would speak later about the new events of Merediths relationship. Rushing out of the locker room just behind Cristina, Meredith felt the pressure of another body as she clashed with someone coming right out of the door. 

“Oh I’m so sorr-“ 

“I’m sorry I-“ Meredith and Addison both started before they realized whom they had collided with.

“Dr. Montgomery I’m sorry, rushing, Dr. Bailey” Meredith was able to stutter out before she gave a lame wave and took off. 

“Breath, Addison.” She told herself as her annoyance with the young intern hadn’t dissipated since the meeting, and now running into her didn’t make it better. Thankfully Addison had the day off so she was headed out, only stopping at a nurses station for a few moments to check her following day. 

As Addison stepped on the elevator to ride down to the lobby, Derek stepped on last minute. She noticed his puffy eyes, the exhaustion he wore in his posture, and the stand off-ness she had become accustomed to in their last years of marriage. Not wanting to pry Addison just looked forward on and since Derek was only going down two floors, the silent and awkward elevator ride only lasted near fifteen seconds. Derek practically sprinted out and Addison let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Addison could only feel unbelievable sadness when she thought of her and Derek. Sadness for her, and for him. Knowing that once they were so happy with so many opportunities ahead and to just know that they inevitably failed as one. 

Stepping out of the elevators and into the lobby ready to make a slick exit out she hears Webber call out “Oh Addison, just the person I was looking for!”

“What do I owe the pleasure?” Addison replies in a friendly tone, as she approaches the nurses station he was currently stationed at.

“Well I wanted to run something by you.” He looked at her with slight curiosity, “you see with so many residence leaving in the upcoming month we are going to have an abundance of interns. I was thinking that maybe sending some interns with a few picked attendings might be a wonderful learning experience.” He said happily with an invisible question mark hung onto the end of his sentence. 

“Yeah, yeah I think that would be great. Have them see the conferences or assist on special surgeries depending on who goes.” Addison replied with a smile. 

“That brings up my next point. For whom I’m going to be sending with you, is there anyone you believe would get the most out of assisting you/attending the conference.” Webber asked looking at his clipboard. 

“Oh, uhm Karev has shown great interest and passion in OBGYN, and I know Yang would probably get the most out of the conference.” Addison wanted to add “NOT GREY” to her request but thought that might be much. 

“Perfect, thank you for your input and I’ll get back to you within the next couple days to tell you who will be traveling with you.” Another warm smile Webber sends her off with a touch to the shoulder. 

Addison turns and heads out the door, preparing to run some errands before heading back to her hotel she may practically call home at this point. 

Back at the hospital Cristina spotted Meredith as she made her out of the Chiefs office. Quickly grabbing Meredith and pulling her aside she spoke lowly “So you might get your vacation after all.” 

Meredith gave her a questioning look and furrowed brows. 

“Well I just spoke with the Chief and he’s sending me to Florida with Shepherd, and while I was talking with him he mentioned how there’s a flood of interns during all of these special surgeries and such, he’s sending certain interns with attendings to balance everything out so you might get to be dark, twisty, and sunny!” Cristina slightly mocked that last bit. 

“Mhm, have fun with my ex.” Meredith said bitterly.

“Yeah well if you don’t tell me what happened soon I’ll have to get all the gossip from McDreamy himself.” Cristina quipped on with more mocking tone making Meredith chuckle. 

“I wonder if he’s gonna send me with someone, and if so who. God forbid I get sent somewhere like Utah with Cooper. I think I’d take San Diego with Montgomery long before something like that.” Meredith made a joke. 

Just as Meredith wondered about her future endeavors she was paged to the Chiefs office. Telling Cristina and getting a good luck wave bye Meredith hurried to the office of one Dr. Webber.

“Hi Dr. Webber you paged.” Meredith popped her head in.

“Yes Meredith, thank you have a seat.” As he gestured to the identical chairs in front of him Meredith had sat in plenty of times. 

“So, taking a look at next month and such I’ve decided that we are going to have way to many interns here that I’ve decided to spread them out. The sun will do you good anyways.” As Meredith heard that last comment she started to get excited. 

“So next month you’ll be accompanying Dr. Montgomery on her week two of San Diego for the Medicine conference.” Locking eyes with Meredith he continues. 

“This is a conference I attended when I was a young intern and I just know that you will have a blast. Any further questions about the trip can be answered by Dr. Montgomery and I really hope you soak all of this up Meredith. Thank you!” He sends her off with a wave and Meredith silently leaves with a bask of happiness to be getting away from Seattle and Derek for a little, and worry to be spending a full week with the woman whom despised her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison is confused.  
> ~~ means dream sequence

The next couple weeks falling into the following month had been pretty calm around the hospital. The interns paired with attendings had made sense, gossip was at a low, and for once tensions around the hospital were low. That could be said for most everyone, except a certain Addison Montgomery whose tension had been as tight as a rubber band since she found out she would be spending a week in glorious San Diego with one, Meredith Grey. 

Meredith had came up to Addison only a handful of times over the weeks asking small questions about the trip. Each of those encounters Addison was hit with the feeling in her heart of failure and lack of love. She could only live happily in her avoidance bubble for so long. 

Meredith on the other end couldn’t be happier that in one short week, she might be cooped up in some kind of business hall for most of her days, but she’d be states away from home and she could take a moment to step back and think about things. 

Derek had asked her something big a small while back before they broke up again, that made Meredith start to think about things. Not getting back together with Derek type things but, things nonetheless. Meredith and Derek hadn’t actually spoken on a personal level since their last conversation and Meredith was feeling lost as ever in herself.

Addison was leaving this morning for the first part of her trip and in the moment, she felt ease. She was going to do what she loved to do, confident that she knew exactly what she was doing and that this new mother would have beautiful new additions to her family by the end of her visit. 

Stepping on the airplane and into first class Addison found her section and not seeing anyone in the adjoining seat started to get her carryon settled and then took her seat next to the window. Getting her earbuds set up and her travel pillow behind her a woman in the isle looked back and forth from her ticket to the row number before she took a seat next to Addison and gave a warm smile. Addison returned the smile and observed the woman. She couldn’t be older than thirty, Addison thought. She was slim and short, pale skin with long dirty blonde hair. In a way she reminded Addison of Meredith. If Meredith dressed like a sophisticated woman instead a twelve year old. 

This woman had on a form fitting black slacks that seemed to accent her body well, paired with a slim black blazer and a plain undershirt. She nicely accented the outfit with a pair of red heels and assortments of silver jewelry ranging from rings, to earrings, even had a thin chained dainty necklace. All in all the woman was nice looking and Addison could appreciate that about anyone. 

As the woman took her seat and the rest of the plane started to fill in Addison checked her phone for any last minute messages and made sure all of her music had properly downloaded. As Addison was doing that she looked to her left and saw the woman beside her had shut her eyes and seemed to be trying to relax. 

Once everyone had gotten settled the flight attendants had started the safety protocols and before you knew it the engines had started. The second that the engines were heard through the cabin Addison felt something, no someone grabbing her left hand. She looks over and sees that it’s her flying partner and also noticed that the girl has eyes the size of Texas and has started breathing erratically. 

“I’m so sorry I hate flying and I just freak out a little is all.” She spoke and gave Addison a worried smile, and without letting go of her hand Addison replied “It's alright, my name is Addison what’s yours?” 

“Samantha, thank you I’m sorry. Once we are in the air I’m better, I promise but I may just be a mess until then.” Speaking quickly the woman that now had a name had slipped her hand from Addisons and turned back forward abruptly which made Addison chuckle slightly. 

As the plane started its venture to take off Addison could see that Samantha was in distress so right before the plane lifted off the ground Addison grabbed the young woman’s hand and held on silently telling her it was going to be okay. 

Once in the air Samantha calmed down and Addisons headphones she’d brought went unused. After Addison had intrigued more on her fear of flights Samantha had asked details about Addison and after a couple glasses of red the two were talking like old friends. Addison had learned that Samantha lived in San Diego and was only in Seattle visiting family. She worked as a yoga instructor, and loves to surf in her free time. The talking was fun and the laughter came easy as all of a sudden they were descending into California. Still a little tipsy Addison and Samantha step off the plane and head to baggage claim together as a new friendship was formed. 

Still giggling and chatting, the two women get their bags and head outside as they had both planned on taking Uber’s to their destinations.

“Well thank you Addison, really. You made my plane ride so relaxing and fun. Hey, uh, how long are you in town for did you say?” Samantha uttered out as they waited outside amongst the crowds of people and cars. 

“I’m happy I could help, it’s what I love.” Laughing a bit Addison answered “Two weeks.” Excited she met a new friend. She could get over her striking resemblance to Meredith.

“Perfect. Would you be interested in going out on a date with me?” Samantha asked with a wide smile. 

OH. Addison thought. And she must have been thinking for quite a long time, or long enough that Samantha had to interrupt the silence. 

“I can take a no, I promise.” Samantha said while looking down slightly and still holding onto a smile. 

As Addison finally snapped back to reality she blinked a few times before replying “I’m so sorry” shaking her head she continues “I zoned out there, you are so fun and beautiful but I’m straight.” 

Samantha made a visible O with her mouth then spoke aloud “No problem doll, you have a good time here and really thanks again.” 

The younger woman had winked at Addison before her Uber pulled up and she got in leaving Addison to wait for hers next. 

Addison didn’t start prep until the next day so Addison decided to shop a little, and explore a bit after she got settled at her hotel. Throughout the day Addison thought about the woman she shared a plane ride with, how she was beautiful and delicate. Addison could appreciate her humor and by the end of the plane ride she had really taken a liking to her. But Addison was always strictly attracted to men and right up until Samantha had asked for a date Addison had never seriously thought about a woman like that. 

Addison thought about Samantha the rest of that night. But Addison also started looking at other women in her life. Laying in bed that night she realized that she’d definitely been attracted to women before, even had a few college make outs because who doesn’t? Falling asleep Addison tried to clear her mind because she couldn’t be having a sexual identity crisis the day before prep on a specialty surgery. Her mind would have to wait. 

~~

She was in the shower, one of Addisons favorite places in the whole world. Hot water sprinkling around her, sound blocked out by the beads of water coming down.

As Addison is taking a soapy loofah across her front with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling, she feels two slim hands come from behind her to hold onto her waist. 

Still keeping her eyes closed she melts into the naked form behind her. Tilting her head back and to the side Addison drops the loofah and links her fingers with the ones around her waist. 

As the hands around her waist start gently massaging a pair of lips connects to the exposed skin that connects her neck with her shoulder. As the two hands continue their journey across Addisons body, she had started to let out a small whimpers of approval as those lips start to work their way up.

Kiss at the middle of her neck. Magical.

Kiss just under her ear. Lovely.

Kiss on her jawline. Prefect.

As the form behind her tilts her head Addison is met with a hot, wet, soapy Meredith Grey. Just as Meredith goes to kiss Addison on her lips she-

~~

RING RING RING 

Addison wakes up with a gasp. After turning her alarm off and letting her eyes scan the dark room she speaks out loud hoarsely.

“I did not just have a sex dream about Meredith Grey.” Covering her face with her two hands and rolling over in bed she makes to get up, Addison couldn’t deal with this right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know like the slowest of burns ever. Don’t worry I’m feeling hella inspired so I’m enjoying getting chapters out fast yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith is bored. Addison is struggling. There gonna be in the same vicinity soon y’all I promise!!

Meredith couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this thrilled or rushed to get on a plane and the day was soon approaching. She felt as though Seattle, her home, and her friends were in this giant bubble and she was stuck. The bubble felt sad, dark and the more Meredith wanted out the harder she felt it was. 

Although Meredith was elated and relieved that Derek had left three days prior, she was missing her person. Cristina had learned what had happened a small while back between Meredith and Derek before she left on her trip. Meredith could only imagine how the trip was going, but with those two passionate people on the same case it’s possible she may not even come up. 

“Yeah right.” Meredith spoke quietly to herself. 

She had been stuck charting on this particular day and the hospital being so slow, her mind could only focus of the fact that the hospital sucked right now. Cristina, Callie, Shepherd, Karev, hell even George O’Malley was a missed face in the mind of Meredith. She’d attempted texting Cristina all day which Cristina couldn’t answer due to today being phase 1 of the surgery she had been assisting on. She wasn’t super close with Callie, Karev was in the physical air at the moment, and she couldn’t text George out of boredom. Look what happened the last time Meredith was bored with George. 

As she thought about how she couldn’t deal with another scenario like that she picked up her phone that had sat idly for a while and looked through her contacts. One of the first names on her list was “Addison Montgomery” and the question plaguing her mind was, was she bored enough to text her ex-boyfriends, ex-wife whom wasn’t so ex when you two were an item? 

The answer was yes, she was that bored. 

As she typed out the message she wanted to seem more casual, less “desperate for conversation” so she casually asked details about her trip and tacked on a more friendly end than usual. 

Addison had been leaving the San Diego hospital for the last time of this trip as she had come, performed a kick ass surgery if she did say so herself, and had left a first time mother and her three beautiful baby’s healthy as ever. Her last check in with the family had been today and she had one more full day without Grey to enjoy her peace of mind. 

Which hadn’t proved being that peaceful. After the first night Addison spent in the unfamiliar city, having dreamt of a soapy and naked Meredith, Addison had believed that her dream was a fluke and only prompted by her earlier thoughts which were initially prompted by Samantha asking her out in the first place.  
Addison didn’t try to worry about it to much and with her focus on the family at hand took priority in her mind. She hadn’t even really thought about Meredith much, of course except all day after the dream. She was fine. That is until, Addison felt a buzz from the purse clung to her right shoulder. 

Slowing her pace a bit she pulls the phone out of the bag and is shocked to see “Meredith Grey, 1 New Message”. 

Ignoring the jump she got in her stomach and subconsciously blaming it on their past together she goes to open the message. 

*Hey Addison, it’s Meredith. Grey. I seemed to loose where I wrote down the hotel name we are staying at, what was it again? Could you also do me a favor and please tell me it’s at least 80 degrees?*

Addison stared at the message curiously. First she asked a question that could have easily been answered by Webber, and now was Grey trying to make conversation? Wanting this conversation to be over before it gets started Addison typed out a hopefully obvious general answer to her questions. 

*Omni hotel. Yes it’s been 85+.* As Addison made her way across the parking lot with phone in hand to her rental car she felt another buzz. Ducking swiftly into the rental she opened her phone once again. 

*Perfect. I plan on spending any free time soaking up as much sun as I can.*

Rhetorical sentence Addison thought as another messaged popped up.

*Although I tend to burn, what’s your skin like in the sun? Though, I can probably bet you tan evenly and never burn.* 

Now Grey was asking friendly questions and Addison couldn’t understand the shift between the intern whom normally avoided her just as much as Addison did the same, making basic conversation with her. 

Typing out a quick *Not a chance.* and pressing send Addison started the car and began driving off into the warming sunset city that surrounded her.

Windows down the whole way back to her hotel, she hadn’t realized another text message come through. Making her way through the lobby and into the elevators she opened it and read 

*I think that’s something I’d have to see to believe, not that you need anymore one-ups on the female population. Actually Dr. Montgomery, good. Welcoming to the suffering of us all.* 

Addisons eyebrows shot up slightly after looking down at the device and she gave a slight squint with her eyes before quickly typing back 

*What makes you think I didn’t suffer?* 

The message comes right before Addisons elevator ride ends and due to her luck, she was greeted by her door almost immediately stepping off. Sliding the keycard into the secured door Addison read.

*Oh, yeah okay please tell me how you of all people have suffered. Have you looked in the mirror? Or listened for your new nickname in the hospital??* 

Addison could only chuckle while typing out her response.

*Four words. Head brace. Band geek.* Addison was curious about her nickname since she had only heard references to Satan but didn’t want Meredith to believe that she was that invested in this conversation, because she wasn’t. 

*No. Way. I’m sorry but that just sounds fake!!* 

Addison wished that fact to be true, but the traumatic memories begged to differ. Realizing that she was getting further sucked into this conversation with Meredith about, well, nothing she dropped her phone on the counter with a small smile plastered on her face and made her way to the living room. Turning the large television on that was mounted in front of the plush sofa she’d become accustomed to the past week, she put on a station of French music. Getting up to open her balcony doors as it was still midday she tidied up the room, made sure she was packed for her next hotel venture, and then relaxed with a glass of red back on the plush couch. As the sun began its early set Addison let her eyes close and completely immersed herself in the music and wine she accompanied herself with. 

~~

As the music was still heard from her ears Addison opened her eyes to an unfamiliar settling. She was sat a small glass round table with golden legs that might as well came right out a fairy godmothers wand. Above her she saw white dangling lights woven through greenery and bricked concrete was the floor supporting her feet.

As the music still hung in the background Addison heard a voice close to her ear. 

“May I have this dance.” The low and hoarse voice of Meredith Grey spoke.

Turning her head and smiling Addison looked behind her and took the woman’s hand in her own until they were chest to chest.

Melding as one Meredith locked her arms around Addisons neck as she brought hers around the small waist the began to sway together. 

Staring into each other’s eyes and scanning the faces of one another, they were breathing the same air. 

“You know-“ Meredith spoke lowly before Addison could interject.

“I don’t know Meredith, please tell me. All of it.” Addison spoke softly and gave Meredith the most loving smile while staring at her intently with a firm hold on her waist.

Meredith blushed like a fool and looked down before bringing her eyes back up to meet Addisons. Glancing down at her lips quickly Meredith took her right hand from behind Addisons neck to her cheek. She kept it there for a moment as the intense staring continued and both women were creating a shortness of breath for each other. 

As Meredith pulled Addison in further, their lips connected in a soft kiss. That kiss quickly turned into two kisses, into three, until Meredith had grabbed Addison by the back of her head and advanced her further forward towards Meredith. The kiss lasted for moments as each of the woman became passionate and desperate in their movements. Meredith was the one that eventually pulled away first and as the women each catch their breaths with foreheads on one another Meredith speaks with a shaky breath.

“That’s all.“

~~

BOOM.

Addison wakes up abruptly and makes immediate contact with the floor. 

“Owwwuhgggg.” Addison spoke from the ground, well more like into the ground.

Popping her head up and noticing the sweat that clung to her body she noticed the darkened hotel room with the only light being the television with the still calm French music coming through. The next thing she noticed was the balcony doors still open to a now dark sky and how long had she passed out for? Getting up Addison turned on some of the living room lights and went to pickup her phone. 

Looking at her phone she checked two missed voicemails and one text message. Voice message number one was Dr. Webber checking in and making sure all was well for the next part of her trip, while the other message was from her good friend Callie Torres whom was excited to share the beginning of her vacation. Deleting the messages and making a note to call them back she checks her text message. The next thing Addison noticed was her blood running cold, or maybe hot she couldn’t tell as she stared as the message from Meredith Grey that said.

*So the hospital is somehow still full of interns so I brought up the idea of coming down there a day early to get settled. My flight gets in at 7am, see you then!*

No. No no no no no. Addison thought as her eyes scanned her phone to different places in the room. Addison could get past the lusty shower dream, she had thought it was a fluke and you can’t control your dreams anyways right? But as she thought about her subconscious mind right before her body made contact with the cold wood below, she could clearly see the difference in dreams. This dream was more intimate in a way and Addison was at a loss for what to do or how these dreams are going to effect her over the next week. And now Meredith a day early! Addison covered one hand over her eyes and rubbed her temples some before making her way to the shower to clean the accumulated sweat from her not-so-night terror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith arrives. Addison is nervous.

Addison was pacing. It was the following morning since she had the intimate dream about the woman that would be joining her at their hotel in less than an hour. 

She had woken up early to check out of her own hotel before heading to a different side of the city to the hotel running the Medicine Conference. Once she had checked in herself of the split room with two beds, she had made her way up and unpacked and now stood waiting. The room was large enough that they shouldn’t have to share to much personal space but Addison was still nervous to even be around Grey after the two dreams she’d had in the previous week, and her confusing feelings she hadn’t yet given herself a chance to think about yet. 

Addison was pacing. She was pacing as it was 7am and Meredith would be on her way any minute. 

As she paced throughout the silent hotel room Addison was met with a wrecking ball of thoughts, emotions, and ideas. She was a doctor, and as a doctor she was analyzing every corner of her brain to try to figure out how she was feeling towards Meredith.

‘Okay so you have a plane ride with a beautiful, smart, funny woman whom not only had a a striking resemblance to Meredith herself, but asked me out on a date. Then you have shower dream. That could be explained by Samantha and her advances and knowing that Meredith would be joining me. The little feeling I got in my stomach when Meredith had texted me and anytime I thought of her couldn’t be explained so easily. And then the dream last night. God I had woken and not wanted to. Had I really not been touched intimately for so long that I was clinging to the imaginary-‘

Addison was interrupted by her thoughts by a knock on her door. Snapping her head up she proceeded to the door slowly. She hadn’t ordered room service and although she had paid for early check in, everything had gone through okay. Opening the door Addison was met with a disheveled looking Meredith with her purse and suitcase in tow. Addison felt her stomach twist and the breath leave her throat as she was met with the woman of her dreams, metaphorically speaking of course, 

“Webber told me the wrong flight times last night. I got in at 5:30 this morning and boy have I had a hell of a time getting here.” Meredith said making eye contact. 

After a beat of unresponsive-ness from Addison Meredith started again. 

“Are you gonna let me in or am I have to make due in the nearest hallway nook?” She said jokingly. 

Addison snapped out it and gave her a small smile back.

“Sorry yeah,” she made a step out of the way while continuing “a little warning would be nice Grey.” She attempted a colder demeanor. 

“Well I’m sorry Addison, I expected you to either be asleep or not here also expecting the other key card available at the front desk. But I was informed upon arrival that you have both of them. As far as contacting you, if you’ve looked at your phone recently I texted you when I was at the front desk telling you I would be up.” Meredith moved farther into the room. 

Addison observed her for a moment before fetching her phone and telling Meredith “The bed on the left is yours, we each have our own bathroom although there’s only one master with a shower. Waterfall luckily, and there’s a tv in the living room.” 

As Addison looked at her phone she whispered to herself “Well would you look at that.” Seeing that Meredith clearly did text her about her pending arrival. 

Walking back into the living area that separated each of their beds Addison continued “I was actually planning on using my last free day to catch some sun so I’m headed out to the beach, we can talk conference details later alright?” 

Meredith then popped herself out of her area and spoke “Would you mind if I tagged along?” I’ve actually been quite desperate for some sun.” Emphasizing the word actually. 

‘NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT’ Addison thought to herself before she spoke “Yeah, yeah of course.” She had said with a nervous smile. The last thing she wanted was to do was keep Grey company on her one full free day.

“Perfect, I just wanna take a quick shower and wash the travel of off me, and then I’ll be ready to go.” Meredith finished off with a smile before turning around walking back to her area. 

Addison released a breath and turned in the opposite direction. 

Once Meredith got in the master bathroom she got undressed, pulled her hair into a bun, and proceeded to turn the shower on. Looking at the three knobs in front of her she decided to turn the one in the middle to the right. After turning the knob for a little bit and no water came out of the shower head or the water fall she turned the furthest right knob. That turned the waterfall on but the water was cold. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Meredith mumbled to herself.

After another few moments of continually turning different knobs Meredith was frustrated, naked, and irritated. Wrapping a towel around herself she walked out of the bathroom and promptly towards Addisons side of the shared room. 

“Hey I, uh can’t figure out how to turn on this shower and I’m trying to hurry but I’m getting really frustrated and could you come help?” Meredith was rambling and Addison was dying. Looking up from her book Addison felt her mouth go dry as she saw pale skin exposed from where Merediths towel didn’t cover.

Noticing Addisons slightly cocked eyebrow under her glasses and her lips just barely open Meredith started to feel awkward and shifted on her feet. 

“Sure yeah.” Addison nodded and quickly got up following Meredith into the shared large bathroom. 

“So whenever I turn this knob on it turns the waterfall on but then if I-“ Meredith kept talking as Addisons eyes made contact with a couple of loose hairs that had fallen out of Merediths bun onto her shoulders. The bare shoulders that let to her definite shoulder blades and the milky skin covering what looked like the smoothest surface Addison had ever seen. As Meredith turned her head around she noticed Addison staring. Giving her a small smile Meredith started again.

“Do you think you could help me?” She asked looking up at Addison with slight puppy dogs and a barely audible teasing tone. 

Addison quickly recovers and brought her eyes back to Merediths “Out of the way Grey.” She made a move to take a step in front of Meredith and their bodies brushed together slightly before she looked at the three knobs. She had just gotten to the hotel that morning, not to mention she didn’t listen to Meredith a second ago so she was at a loss. 

Addison could feel Merediths eyes on her, and therefor she felt her presence behind her as well. She vaguely remembers the beginning of what the younger woman had said. Beginning to turn the knobs she only makes two mistakes before she is able to get the main shower and the waterfall on and warm in the luxurious bathroom. 

“There you are.” Addison said quietly as she turned her head Meredith was already stepping in her space to feel the stream of water with her hand. 

“Mhm.” Meredith hummed in appreciation. “Thank you, you’ll have to teach me another time. I promise I’ll be quick.” Meredith gave Addison an equal appreciative look paired with a warm smile still clad in just a towel, a thought Addison couldn’t get off her mind. 

Addison hadn’t realized how close their bodies were until it was time for her to leave the space. She also had no idea what was going on because this hadn’t proven to be a dream just yet. Meredith was here and she was awake. But the tension this moment held felt like something only reserved for Addisons subconscious. As far as Addison knew, besides the dreams she’d been having, she was still the cheating ex-wife and Meredith was still the dirty ex-mistress. But it didn’t feel like that right now.

“Yeah once I learn myself, you’ll be the first to know next. Just holler if we need to tag team to turn it off.” Addison said with a chuckle moving out of Merediths space. For some reason conversation so far seemed to be nice between the pair. Except Addison couldn’t exactly figure out what was going on in her brain. 

Meredith on the other hand was just soaking up the feeling of a free day, started on the beach. She needed this, and she could also admit to herself that having a gorgeous redhead by her side didn’t make any worse of a trip.

Meredith wasn’t blind, and she’d known for many years that she was bisexual. Even without a sexual attraction Meredith could appreciate beauty, and that’s always what Addison was. A woman that she for the life of her couldn’t honestly admit wasn’t beautiful. She couldn’t ever remember sensing anything between the two. When Addison first arrived they were enemies, turned to friends, turned to lying, turned to whatever they’ve been the past could months. But Meredith caught Addison staring at her just now. She was staring with intent that Meredith could feel. And when Meredith reached across to feel the water she noticed Addisons breath hitch. No, Meredith wasn’t blind at all.


	5. Chpter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison and Meredith spend some time together.

Meredith was able to figure out the turning off of the shower eventually and as she tiptoed from the bathroom to her room with the same towel wrapped around she didn’t notice a certain redhead leaned against a counter staring at her with a bitten lip and a head cocked to the side. Addisons explanation to herself was simply, research. She was in the midst of figuring out her attraction to Meredith, well women in general, and she was using this as research. 

That thought made Addison feel less crazy and on edge. 

Meredith walked out in a pair or short jean shorts, an oversized cropped t-shirt that barely showed her midriff, paired with flip flops. Addison thought she saw a black bikini string from under Merediths still damp locks. 

“Ready.” Meredith also brought along a stylist navy blue backpack. She looked so, California, Addison thought. Bringing sunglasses up to her face Addison spoke “Alright let me grab by bag and shoes and then we can order our ride on the way down.” 

Addison had put on a tight nylon strapless cobalt blue dress with her hair down and flowing. She had barely put makeup on and was wearing her signature white bikini underneath. 

The women rode down the elevator in comfortable silence, glancing at each other every now and then. The ride was a lovely surprise for both of them as they had an expert of the city driving and recommending places to eat, drink, dance. Only learning halfway through his speech that they only had one free day. Once at the beach the sun had fully come out, it was warm, and the women found a place to lay their towels next to each other.

Meredith proceed to take off her t-shirt and slide her shorts down her legs before laying on her back as Addison sat with her arms perched behind her. Trying to breath a little more steadily Addison looked out. The beach they were at seemed to be popular but not to crowded. Golden sand, college kids playing volleyball, people playing music. 

“How did your surgery go last week?” Meredith asked and turned her head towards Addison from her towel.

“It actually went amazing, first time mother. Triplets, all boys and uh for a moment there we uh, thought we might actually loose the mother.” Addisons eyes began to water and she stumbled over her words remembering the split second her team thought that, on one of the more difficult surgeries she’s ever performed. “But it was amazing, thanks for asking.” Addison shook off the memory best she could and gave Meredith a bright smile and then got up to remove her dress. 

Addison had thought this was all very weird, how the dynamic between the women had completely changed in a different setting that didn’t hold all of their emotional baggage. Addison was conflicted as ever but she guesses she’d rather smile and talk than be angry or sad and avoid. At least in this moment. 

Meredith had stopped breathing as she had turned her head when Addison got up and was now staring at the perfect form that stood in front of her. Addison was beautiful, yes, and she definitely showed up as far as her fashion choices but seeing Addison clad only in a blinding white bikini Meredith was at a loss for words. And by the looks of it Meredith was right, she did tan evenly.

Addison proceeded to stay standing as she rubbed tanning lotion all over her body. The rubbing wasn’t so much of a distraction for Meredith as was the slick glow the lotion gave to her body afterwards. Meredith couldn’t spot a hair on her body as she thought Addison could model for one of those “Venus” commercials. As she struggled to get her back Meredith spoke up.

“Need some help?” She asked from behind sunglasses still laid on her back. 

“Uhh yeahh sure.” Addison handed Meredith the bottle. 

As she sat on her towel next to the woman she thought how this was a bad idea, but she could blame researching still. As she heard the bottle dispensing the lotion she was met with the long and delicate fingers of Meredith Grey. 

Immediately closing her eyes Addison stopped herself from moaning but couldn’t help but let out a whimper of approval as it felt so good to have someone touch her. Even platonically. As Meredith continued her journey through her shoulder blades and down her spine, she reached her lower back. Meredith started in small circles near the center of her back when her motions got larger and her open palms were rubbing her lower back and were tickling on the edge of her sides. 

Addison may not know what is going with Meredith right now but she did know how her stomach leapt the first time one of those hands came in contact with her side. God she was getting hot. This was to intense, and to intimate of touching for two people with their kind of history. 

“Thank you so much that should be good.” Addison said quickly than turned on her stomach to first tan her back. 

Meredith wondered where her abruptness came from. But the view she now got, was not one she was complaining about. She also had apparently never paid attention to Addisons ass before because, ‘damn’ Meredith thought as her eyes were glued to the woman beside her. 

Meredith moved to lye back down as well, except now in a position to tan her back she turned her head and looked at Addisons form. She was met with a head full of rich red hair flowing all around. When Addison turned her head, her and Meredith made eye contact. They stared at each other, for a moment. Silently holding each other’s gazes for longer than they’d like to admit. 

Addison was the first to brake as she closed her eyes and visibly enjoyed her sunbathing. 

The two women lay in silence for a while, turning their bodies every now and then and staring when they can catch a glimpse of the other. Addison is in a deep relaxation after a while, she was on the borderline of sleep when all of a sudden every single hair on Addisons body stood up at once as she felt droplets of, not the coldest she’s ever felt, water all over torso and legs. 

“Ahhhhhhhh!!” Addison shot up from her towel and stared at a very soaking wet dripping Meredith Grey who was currently hunched over laughing hysterically. 

“Meredith Grey, I am going to kill you.” Addison said seriously while making for a get up. 

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Meredith screamed back before making a b-line for the ocean ahead. 

Addison didn’t even care as the small woman ran in Addison followed and promptly and to Merediths surprise tackled her into the ocean. As Meredith struggled and fought she got the upper hand and ended up lifting Addison bridal style before throwing her back into the water. The two ladies play fight for a couple more minutes before they turn to splashing each other. The splashing gets a little intense before a truce by Addison is called with her hands up in defeat. They ended up just floating for some time after that. Surrounded by the sun and the air of California Meredith spoke up.

“How come we’ve never been like this before?” She asked with her head looking up at the sky.

“You’ve asked me a question like that before. You were on Morphine.” Addison said and Meredith looked at her curiously.

“Back then I believe I said it was the drugs, and now I think it’s probably the environment. Everything is shiny and sunny which makes us feel shiny and sunny and whose got problems or someone to bitch to when they feel like that?” She joked. 

Meredith smiled and continued floating. 

“Can we just be like this? It’s so much easier than hating each other, and now that Derek and I have broken up-“ Addison splashed up at that.

“Since when are you and Derek not an item anymore?” Addison asked inquisitively.

“Since he tried to pitch his white picket fence dream family to me and asked me to marry him. He seems to forget that you and him just barely got divorced. He’s a whirlwind of emotions right now and I can’t handle that. I’m a whirlwind on my own and I can barely manage. And I’m not ready for what Derek wants out of me anyways. It’s a lot, I’m sorry I exploded and all you asked was confirmation on our state of relationship.” Meredith mentally slapped her forehead for that one. 

“Don’t be, I’m sorry Meredith. For everything but mostly for what Derek and I did to you as a couple. He had no right to come into your life and shake it up by starting a relationship with you knowing I was still around. And I had no right for a lot of stuff. I’m just, sorry.” Addison replied with apologetic eyes.

Meredith was somewhat at a loss for words. This woman whose life she had ruined was saying sorry to her. The woman whom she also had bathroom chemistry this morning and who she also couldn’t get her eyes off. Addison freaking Montgomery was saying sorry to her and Meredith was feeling a rush of emotions. She didn’t really know what to say because she had so much, she had everything to say so instead of saying anything like a normal human being she broke eye contact and looked back towards the beach.

“I’m getting hungry, what do we say we try out that brunch place Uber guy was talking about?” She swam away as she asked the question.

As they walked to the beach and got dried off they laid in the sun to dry a bit and then was off. Getting to the cute little outside restaurant close to the beach they were seated and the waiter left them with their waters and menus. 

They had each ordered quite different breakfast, Meredith ordering an everything omelette with potato’s, and Addison ordering toasted marshmallow French toast. The tension broke once Addison had brought up the idea of mimosas for the pair. Meredith made a comment how maybe Addison was more like her than she thought then they laughed it off and brunch was enjoyable as the champagne orange juice mix helped the ladies loosen up a bit. 

Leaving the restaurant the girls were laughing “Okay I pick the next place.” Meredith stated and grabbed Addisons hand pulling her along. ‘You picked this place’ Addison shook her head with a silent thought and a smile. They walked up to what looked like a bar. Addison was met with the reality that that’s exactly where they were. Although Addison continued being pulled by Meredith through the bar, and up a flight of stairs. After they get to the top and pass through another hallway they are met with a door. Meredith opens it and they are met with a rooftop view of the beach below, surrounded by a crowd much younger than Addison. There was a bar in the middle, different sitting areas, music, and people dancing everywhere. 

‘Okay Grey.’ Addison thought. She was surprisingly impressed by the secret little spot that seemed to have a lively atmosphere and an amazing view. As Meredith still held onto Addisons hand with an iron grip through the crowds of people she had finally stopped at a destination. Addison was still clung to Merediths back.

“Hi can I have two tequila shots please.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues for the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all so much for the reviews and kudos, they all make me so genuinely happy and I am even more happy you are enjoying the story!! <3

“Grey, we have to be up and ready to listen to a full day of speeches by 7:30 tomorrow morning. You really think it’s a good idea to start taking tequila shots?” Addison wasn’t ready to admit that the conference wasn’t the only reason she didn’t want to drink with Meredith Grey.

Meredith gave Addison a stern look with squinted eyes and pursed lips as she turned back to the bartender, ready to say something but quickly opening and shutting her mouth before moving a step away from the bar and giving Addison a tight lipped smile. 

“Okay, first things first. If we are ever going to be anything other than mortal enemies you’ve got to start calling me by my first name all the time, except maybe in a work setting. Meredith works as you know but some of my close friends have been known to call me Mer.” She gave a small smile. “And second of all, it’s 2pm. We could start drinking right now, get trashed, pass out, and probably have time to do it all again while still being perfectly fine for the conference tomorrow. Also, this is my one free day before I’m stuck in a meeting hall for the next week and this is how I plan on spending it. You are free to do something else if you please.” 

At that Meredith crossed her arms and even though she had a small stature looked incredibly determined. Addison slightly cocked her head and raised her eyebrows as she was surprised Meredith was being so stern. 

‘She has a point, it is so early in the day.’ Addison thought. ‘Yeah, but that’s just it. You’re gonna start drinking at 2pm on a Sunday.’ Her thoughts countered. Battling with herself Addison held the gaze of one Meredith Grey. 

“Okay Meredith,” at that statement alone Merediths demeanor had changed to slightly softer. 

“I will have a couple drinks with you, but promise that you’ll at least get ME back to the hotel by 8 tonight.” Addison thought that six hours would be plenty of time and that the pair or herself might even be back before the later time she had requested. 

“Deal.” Meredith said simply and turned back to the bar area before ordering again. 

“Hi can I have two tequila shots, and two Palomas please.” Meredith said before turning to Addison.

“What’s a Paloma?” Addison asked with curious eyes scanning Merediths form.

“Just trust me that you’ll like it.” Meredith spoke in a lively voice but calm tone.

Addison was liking this for sure, she was surprisingly shocked at how much she was enjoying the young interns company. As the women were stuck staring at one another their drinks were set in front of them and the young Hispanic man with blush pink hair and a black see through cropped top broke the tension by saying 

“That’ll be $34 even sweeties.” As the young man bopped along to the music Meredith swiftly pulled out her card. 

“Start a tab.” Meredith then grabbed her drinks and motioned for Addison to grab hers as she made her way through the crowded rooftop. 

Seeing a couple getting up from a couched corner sitting nook Meredith made a b-line and was fortunate that her and Addison got seated and comfortable before anyone else had really noticed the spot. Not that many of the people on this rooftop weren’t up and dancing anyways. In the little nook the ladies had their own little table and the couches had plump pillows surrounding. They actually got incredibly lucky with where they sat, with the corner also providing a breathtaking view of the beach below. 

“Okay tequila shot ready?” Meredith asked, a little more excitedly than Addison was prepared for. 

“Grey-“ Meredith shot Addison a look.

“Meredith, do you even know the last time I’ve taken a shot better yet, a tequila shot at that?” Addison blinked with a slight smirk. 

“Well we just became friends so no, I wouldn’t know that information.” Meredith winked, definitely trying to tease Addison. 

Breaking eye contact with Meredith, Addison grabbed her shot glass with long, muscular, but delicate hands. Meredith could feel herself staring as Addison picked up the glass and brought it closer to their bodies. 

“To,” Addisons voice drew out the word.

“To new adventures.” Meredith interjected with a smile.

“To new adventures.” Addison gave a breathily smile back while clinking their glasses and bringing the glass to her lips.

Shooting her head back Meredith felt the familiar burn in her chest and coming back down she noticed the woman sat next to her and the unpleasant look that graced her features.

“And how are we?” Meredith laughed at Addison in the process of asking. 

As soon as Addison opened her eyes and her lips took back the original place of where they lived she quickly shook her head while opening her mouth and just barely sticking out her tongue said “eaahhhmygod still as terrible as I remember.”

“You should try your cocktail now.” Meredith was still laughing at her, but couldn’t help but think that Addison had looked cute post tequila shot. 

Addison grabbed the light blue drink with a cherry and pineapple slice in a tall glass in front of her and took a sip.

“Mhmm yeah okay, now that taste like a vacation.” Addison said with a deeper voice and a delighted looked on her face. 

As Meredith raised both of her eyebrows and nodded her head while sipping on her own drink, she then set it back down and grabbed the cherry that was set near the top of the glass. Dangling the cherry above her mouth so that she could catch it between her teeth Meredith quickly chewed and finished the cherry in seconds. As Addison was observing her Meredith gently placed the cherry stem in the mouth, and after about ten seconds of her moving her lips around she spit out into her hands a cherry stem perfectly tied in a knot. Addisons mouth was left open as she felt like everything was moving in slow motion. She couldn’t deny that her imagination was running wild and the only thing she could do at the moment was sip her drink. Downing about half of it, she set it back on the table and leaned further into the couch. 

“So if I’m being honest I drink a lot of tequila so I think I’m gonna go order myself a few more shots. Do you want me to get you anything?” Meredith asked while getting up. 

“Maybe one more shot, for later.” Addison emphasized. 

As Meredith walked away Addison focused on her legs. Even though Meredith was shorter than the redhead, Meredith couldn’t necessarily be considered short. Her legs were also one of her longest assets, something that Addison had begun to notice recently. Since this morning they had adopted a soft golden hue, as did the rest of her skin. Her hair fell in beachy waves, something that the ocean could only do, and Addison felt herself staring once again. That one tequila shot and what she had finished of her drink was already making her body temperature a bit warmer than she was used to, and she had agreed to drink with Meredith for hours to come. ‘Addison, you can also leave anytime you want.’ Her thought reassured her. 

As Meredith made her way back she was stunned by how naturally beautiful Addison had looked. Her hair fell in loose waves and the contrast between that and the blue dress was stunningly beautiful. Her skin could only be described as ‘sun kissed’ and for some reason Meredith had the urge to “boop” her on the nose. She had looked, relaxed mostly. Something Meredith had never seen before, and she can bet that when tomorrow comes and Addison has her hair blow dried, matched with a pencil skirt and a blouse she will only have a faint memory of this Addison, although she hopes this isn’t the only time she’ll get to see this side of her.

“Okay one for you,” Meredith lowered her voice. “Three for me.” As she placed all the glasses down Addison was impressed by Merediths impromptu waitressing skills. 

Meredith shot her head back two consecutive times, and with a breath out she made eye contact with Addison.

“No judging and tell me when you’re ready for your other shot, we can take them together alright?” Meredith was starting to feel more loose, which was good because she wasn’t worried with how Addison might react to her drinking habits or her in general. 

“You sure are one of a kind Meredith.” Addison smiled back at her. 

“Is “one of a kind” a nice way of you saying alcoholic?” Meredith asked in a laugh.

“Oh no not at all,” Addison laughed in a jokingly tone. “No really Meredith I just think you’re funny, and please I’m sure when I was a young intern I could’ve drank you under the table. We all go through it, don’t ever feel bad.” Addison went to take another drink of her cocktail. 

The women were sat for a long while, first exchanging life changing cases and favorite learned practices and then conversation taking a turn when they started sharing sacred memories and laughing amongst each other. 2pm has turned to 6pm, more drinks were had and their bodies had shifted closer and closer as the hours passed. 

Addison couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much in one sitting and she could just feel that her checks had taken on a reddish hue. 

“You know Mer,” Addison began calling her the nickname around 5:00pm as the tequila was making her say ‘Meredif’, but Meredith enjoyed it. “I totally get why Derek came after you, you’re hot.” She said plainly with a barely audible slur. 

“Well you’d have to be blind to not see the same about you, I guess Derek has good taste.” Meredith replied while leaning into Addisons body further. 

They hadn’t talked about Derek since he got brought up earlier while the pair had been in the ocean, and Meredith had not yet brought up Addisons apology either. Both she had felt uncomfortable talking about, except the way she was feeling at the moment she kinda forgot what made her feel uncomfortable. What Meredith did know was that being so close in proximity to Addison was making her feel overwhelmingly comfortable, and especially in her booze haze she wanted more. Therefor she was playing into Addison. Noticing that she hadn’t replied to Merediths compliment she spoke again.

“Very good taste indeed.” At that Meredith used her hand to tuck some of Addisons hair behind her ear, and just naturally let her hand fall slowly and softly onto her cheek. The air felt thick, but every part of Meredith felt light as the bodies of the two women had so definitely melded into one another and everything surrounding kind of just faded away.

Addison had wanted to blame her increased heart rate on the alcohol. She would also love to lump in there the sinking feeling in her stomach, and the images of Grey she currently had in her head. When Meredith touched her, Addison had completely melted. She fully and completely leaned into the hand, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Opening her eyes she had a brief thought of ‘I must be really drunk’ before ‘Meredith Grey’ invaded and she was smiling like a fool to the other woman. 

Although before Addison could make any movements or a word in Meredith piped up and asked the redhead “Walk with me on the beach?” Still sitting so close they shared the same air, which was proving to be breathless for both women anyways. 

Addison nodded quickly with a smile before they made to get up and head for the sandy beach below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues for the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all! I’m sooo sorry for the lack of update, I’ve been busy mixed with inspiration troubles. But I’m back with more of a vision of where I want this to go/future stories. Thanks for all the WONDERFUL comments and love, they are my writing juice and it’s so nice to know there’s peeps out there enjoying the story!!

“Mhm its just so pretty and warm haha!” Addison was barefoot, giddy, and drunk as she swung her arms around and laughed to herself. 

Meredith was observing her. She’d been observing her since they arrived to the beach. 

Before they even stepped into the sand Addison made a move to remove her shoes, and once they stepped in Addison was a picture of pure bliss. Meredith had noticed as they walked that Addisons hair had become a little more unkempt, her cheeks had taken on a more rose color, and her smile hadn’t faltered once. She was in her own little world speaking incoherent nothings to the heavens. Meredith wondered how she never really took a good look and saw how beautiful the redhead was.

“What’d you think?” Meredith was broken from her thoughts as Addison spun around to face the younger woman. She was biting her lip and smiling with a childish grin as Meredith realized she hadn’t been listening. 

Meredith gave a cheeky grin back “Huh?” She asked with raised eyebrows. 

“I said,” drawing out the word said “wouldn’t it just be amazing to live here. Beaches and sand and celebrities on occasion I’m sure.” As Addison spun back around and continued walking Meredith followed close behind. 

“I don’t know you that well but I get the feeling celebrities don’t interest you to much.” Meredith laughed along. 

“Well than you,” Addison turned and booped Meredith on the nose quickly. “do not know me very well. The latest magazine gossip is a guilty pleasure I regularly partake in, and there is a certain family I tend to “Keep” up with.” Addison raised her hands to air quote keep. 

“Dr. Montgomery does not Keep Up with the Kardashians.” Meredith continued to chuckle along.

“I KNOW, say it isn’t so right? I’ve always had a soft spot for trash tv too. Shh, don’t tell.” Addison brought her finger to her lips, shushing while sporting a smirk and giving a quick wink. 

The amount of alcohol in their systems mixed with Addisons revelation brought both women to a hardy laughter. Leaning into one another and cackling like young girls they stood for a moment eventually letting the laughter die off. As they separated they realized how close their bodies were. Close enough that when Addison realized how close, she stopped laughing altogether. 

Scanning Merediths face she noticed her pale skin, a mixture of sun spots and freckles splayed across. She noticed her soft facial features, the gentle curve of her eyebrows with just a perfect button nose. She took notice of her small lips, delicate so you don’t even want to kiss. 

“Hey Mer?” Addison breathed out while her eyes still raked over Merediths face, focusing on her eyes.

Meredith knew in confidence they were outside, so she was wondering how it felt as though all the air was escaping around them. Addison wasn’t looking at Meredith how she had in their previous hours, and definitely not when she had first arrived. Not to mention Addison had a few inches on her, therefor Meredith felt as though she was surrounded by the woman. The long red hair cascading around them didn’t help the scenario and Meredith was beginning to question if the tequila in her system was beneficial or harming her right now. 

“Ya?” Meredith looked up at Addison with large eyes. 

A second later Meredith let her eyes close as she felt a hand pull her in to a set of lips. Before Meredith could object or even get a thought in she was overcome with the sensation that was the softest lips she’s ever felt.

As Addison brought her other arm around Merediths waist and tightened her grip she deepened the kiss. Meredith had all of these thoughts and no thoughts at the same time as kissing Addison was proving to be an amazing experience. The kiss got needy pretty instantaneous and Meredith hadn’t realized how heavy she was breathing until Addison broke the kiss and started to kiss down her jawline, to her neck. 

In that moment Meredith remembered where they were, and although all she wanted was for Addison to keep doing that thing she was doing to her neck she managed to croak out “Should we, uh, hotel room?”

Addison stopped her movements and looked back up at Meredith with a wide grin and a look Meredith could only describe as ‘bedroom eyes’. 

“Mhm what a great idea.” As Addison grabbed Merediths hand and pulled her in in the opposite direction of the ocean she couldn’t help but be amused by the older woman. 

By the time the women were back to the hotel nightfall had officially come upon the city around them. The actual ride back had been drowned out by music and laughter but since entering the hotel a certain tension and silence had begun surrounding them. 

Walking straight to the elevators the pair get on, followed by a family of three, and an elder couple. The enclosed space was packed and the women were practically spooned together with Addisons back against the back of the lift. 

Meredith could feel how close Addison was to her and before she could hold onto that thought for to long she felt a hand come to rest on the left side of her hip. Jumping slightly before she relaxed into the hand that was faced away from the group, Meredith slightly leaned back so that Addison could hold onto her with more ease.

Meredith could feel Addisons thumb rubbing small circles where the top of her shorts ended and her top didn’t cover and in what Meredith would say was the longest elevator ride ever, the ding of their floor finally came. 

“Sorry, sorry, my floor.” Meredith mumbled as she pulled Addison along with her out of the full elevator. 

Once the woman were out Meredith didn’t slow her pace to their door as she pulled her keycard out and swiftly put it through the door until it opened. As they stumbled inside the door slammed close and they were left. Quiet hotel room, air so thick you could cut it with a spoon. Addison walked over to Meredith and quickly leaned down for their first kiss since the beach earlier. 

Meredith happily returned the kiss, and as the kiss got more fierce Meredith started running her hands up and down Addisons back. God, how this woman was shaped like someone sculpted her specifically to perfection, Meredith thought. She felt so good in her hands, and Meredith couldn’t ignore how Addison moaned into her mouth at the attention she was giving her. 

As the kissing continued Addison led the pair to her bed. Sitting down and promoting Meredith to come with her, Addison pretty much just pulled the other woman to straddle her. As Meredith got comfortable on top, she broke the kiss and looked down at woman below. Her cheeks had darkened to a color Meredith had never seen, she was biting down on her lower lip, and she could visibly see her chest heaving. Meredith couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked so, hot. 

“You are so hot.” Meredith bent down for another set of kisses from the redhead. 

“Mer, I want you.” Addison grabbed both sides of Merediths face before capturing her lips again. 

“Mhm, and I want you.” Meredith broke the series of kisses before leaning up and looking down at the other woman. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, freshen up. When I’m done you can do the same if you please and then,” another kiss “to be continued.” 

“You’re killing me Grey.” At that comment Meredith turned sharply and gave Addison a disapproving look before she saw the glint and humor behind Addisons eyes.

Meredith didn’t want to stop by the grace of God, but she hadn’t actually gone to the bathroom since rooftop bar and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t seriously have to go. 

She also just needed to check with herself before falling into bed with her ex-boyfriends, ex-wife. She’d splash some water in her face, remind herself that she has one of the most gorgeous women she’s ever met waiting in bed for her, and walk out like a badass. Which she proceeded to do, except when she came out of the bathroom she was met with a surprising sight. 

Addison was face down, arms draped above her head in a lazy fashion, head cocked to one side with red hair covering around, and her eyes were closed. Meredith couldn’t be upset for to long, because she couldn’t remember a time that she’d ever seen Addison look so peaceful. 

Walking over to the bed Meredith carefully moved the covers from underneath to over the redhead. After sitting for just a moment making sure that she was alright, Meredith leaned down and placed a kiss on Addisons forehead before turning to leave the room. 

“Stay.” Meredith almost didn’t hear the faint sleepy whisper Addison managed to get out before she was out the door. Turning around Meredith paused for a moment when she heard her whisper something more. 

“Please stay.” Meredith could hear the pleading in her voice. Moving closer to the bed Meredith gently lifted the covers and took the empty spot next to Addison. Addison was faced away from Meredith until she seemed settled in, then Addison quickly turned and snuggled into Merediths side. 

Addison had wrapped an arm around Merediths waist and Meredith had raised an arm for Addison to nestle into. As the breathing of the ladies settled, they fell asleep enveloped in one other. 

***  
Addison felt sunlight on her eyelids first before the thought in her head was ‘close the damn shades’. Rolling further into the covers Addison was overcome with a feeling of sickness from her stomach and her head felt as though someone was hitting it with bricks repeatedly. 

“Gahhhh, what in the hell did you do to yourself.” Addison spoke into her pillow before hearing footsteps gently make their way to her bedside. Hearing something glass be set down on the table Addison listened carefully. After hearing the footsteps dissipate Addison pulled the covers from around her head, god she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt like this, she noticed a mug of steaming liquids that her nose immediately recognized as coffee blend. 

Although as soon as Addisons nose found the smell, her stomach had a quick reaction as she flew from her bed to the bathroom and proceeded to empty her stomach of the previous days activities. 

As Addison slung her head over the toilet bowl she thought back.

‘Okay the beach, playing in the ocean, the rooftop place, drinks, many drinks later. Did we go back to the beach? When did we get here, how did we get back? Oh god, WHEN did we get back? Meredith Grey set coffee aside for me which means I couldn’t have been to bad. I remember another Meredith dream. Except. Oh no. No it had to be a dream. Meredith wouldn’t have taken the advances so enthusiastically. But when did the night end vs. the dream beginning?’ 

Addisons mind was bouncing from one thought to another, the woman was at a loss for what happened the previous night, and the one thing that she couldn’t get past is that the only other person whom might know what happened was the last person Addison currently wanted to speak to. 

Laying her head back down on the cold rim of the toilet seat Addison let out a childish whimper and lightly punched the surfaces around her. She couldn’t handle this today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay panic. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well how to turntables, I reread my own fic and fell in love to only read the last chapter and wonder “OMG what happens next” to only realize the power was in my hands. I’ve been re-inspired and hope y’all enjoy this chapter, I promise to never go on that long on of a hiatus ever again. Hopefully ;)
> 
> Also don’t ask me what gay panic is, it just happens and you feel it *insert shrug guy*

Meredith couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Addison. They had had an almost silent breakfast, only for the younger woman to be given the cold shoulder the rest of the day. It was obvious Addison wasn’t feel well from last nights alcohol consumption but is was as if that was true and last night didn’t even happen at all. Every time Meredith attempted to crack a joke, or make small talk she was met with confused glares that said “why are you even talking?” Meredith didn’t care if Addison regretted what happened or if she was hungover to hell, she didn’t have the right to treat the intern in such a way. 

The final straw snapped at the end of their day when Addison hurriedly opened their hotel room door and before Meredith could even make it inside Addison was already swinging it closed. 

“Is there a PROBLEM?” After Meredith dodged the door she became angrier with the older woman’s behavior, therefor she became louder.

“Not now Grey.” Addison’s reply came with little emotion.

“You’ve been cold to me all day, barely spoken a word that wasn’t required by our environment, and have just been plain rude.” Meredith was challenging Addison. 

“Do you not understand what ‘not now’ means?” Addison then turned away and started for the bedroom when the blondes persistence made her stop. 

“‘Not now’ might’ve worked had you tried talking to me at any point today, I even brought you coffee!”

“I didn’t ask you to.” Addisons reply was simple and avoidant.

“You know after last night I wasn’t expecting to wake up with Satan herself but-“ Meredith was getting more heated with each word when she got interrupted.

“What are you talking about last night?” Addison scoffed it off.

If Addison was being honest with herself she couldn’t remember where in the timeline things happened after her tequila shots and several drinks. She had dreamt of Meredith 2/3 of the last 3 nights and obviously it had to include last night as well but she couldn’t for the life of her remember when real life ended and her dream started. Maybe at the club? They probably went back to the hotel after drinks and then Addison dreamt happily about the beach with the blonde. Meredith is probably talking about helping Addison more than anything. Helping a very drunk Addison that is. 

“Addison answer me something, what do you remember about last night?” Meredith folded her arms and spoke much more gently while stepping closer to the woman in front of her.

“We got drinks, many drinks. Some good, some not so good.. drinks.” Addison was rambling. 

“And how about after drinks?” Merediths stare was intimidating.

“It gets a little fuzzy there, we came back here?” Addison gave her best guess. 

“Good guess.” Meredith had moved into Addisons personal space now.

“We left the bar.” Addison spoke slowly.

“Mhm, do you remember walking on the beach?” Meredith made another step forward, dropping her folded arms in the process.

“Yeah some of that.” Addison was trying her best to not make eye contact with the blonde. 

“Do you remember,” Meredith leaned and whispered into the redheads ear. “Kissing me.” 

Meredith then gave Addison a slow kiss under her ear, before Addison could completely melt at this literal dream coming true, her head caught up with her body and she pushed Meredith aside and walked out the door. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Addison spoke to herself. Gay panic? Is that what she was having. She couldn’t comprehend what has transpired in that room and she sure as hell wasn’t ready to deal with it. Pressing the elevator button with fury it finally opened and she took it straight to the lobby where she could find the hotel bar. 

“Okay..” Meredith said to herself once the older woman was out the door. She couldn’t figure her out. She could feel the heat, Addisons breath got shorter, and her eyes got darker when Meredith stepped closer and in that small moment it was as if Addison hadn’t wanted to leave. 

Going to lay down on her bed she reached over to the phone.

“Room service, how may I help you?” A friendly Italian man spoke.

“Can I get one bottle of your top shelf tequila please.” If Meredith couldn’t figure Addison out that was okay, she’d just get roaringly drunk instead.

“Sorry hun the only alcohol that can be ordered through room service is wine and beer, all hard liquor is in the bar.” 

“Great.” Meredith hung up and then jumped up with a groan, she didn’t feel like socializing but she did need a drink.

Addison sat alone in a corner nook of the bar swirling around the olive in her martini glass, while pondering her life. 

“What did being gay really mean? Was Addison still attracted to men? Bisexuals are a thing yes and she could be that. Or she could just be experimenting? And Meredith Grey. Why her?? Why was her subconscious filled with the young intern who had at one time stolen her life?”

Addison had a million and one thoughts as she chewed her lip and tried not to think of the young doctor to be, she finished off her glass and motioned for the bartender for another one with her finger. 

After the bartender dropped her new drink off she was met with a skinny little body that could only be “Grey.” Addison spoke with less fire than earlier.

“I believe yesterday I said this friendship wasn’t going to work unless you stopped calling me Grey, and that was before we started taking shots.” 

Meredith gestured to the empty part of the booth in the corner before Addison gave a slight nod to the seat silently giving permission. 

“How’d you find me anyways?” Addison had no energy. 

“Well be surprised to find I wasn’t actually looking for you” Addison scrunched her eyebrows together in question.

“Room service doesn’t deliver the hard A, and I think we both know you’re the wine drinker here. Except tonight.” Meredith noted Addisons drink of choice in its tiny glass. 

“Needed something stronger, for this... dilemma.” Addison swallowed hard.

“Anyways I was seated on the other end and caught your hair in a mirrored reflection... Addison what’s going on?” Meredith asked after a beat with wide eyes silently searching for an answer in the other woman’s.

“Look Meredith, I’m going through a lot right now and you wouldn’t understand and being near you is really hard.” Addison left her mouth open to say more but fell silent.

“Try me.” Meredith said while not breaking eye contact.

Addison couldn’t figure it out, if it was being in a different state or having her close friends so far away but Addison felt like she could trust Meredith to confide in. And to whatever happened last night hopefully she’s a worthy confidant. 

“Okay Meredith,” taking a deep breath Addison continued. “I think I’m bisexual, I might be having something called gay panic, I’m confused, scared, what will my friends and family thi-“ 

“Whoa whoa, Addie breath.” Meredith put her hand on the woman’s shoulder and looked her in the eye when she spoke next. “Had I known you were discovering yourself as attracted to women for the first time I probably wouldn’t have even continued what you started last night and I’m sorry for not stopping it sooner, it can be a scary place to be in and I do understand that believe it or not. Don’t feel the need to label yourself or anything if you aren’t ready, and I’m here as your friend.” 

Addison couldn’t tell whether she wanted to cry, scream, dance, or run. Having someone tell her that she didn’t need to know who she is right now, but on her own time. The sweetness of Merediths is words struck her and although she knew her feelings towards Meredith hadn’t subsided they could definitely be put on the shelf while she figured herself out. She could use a friend. 

“Thank you Meredith, for understanding. Don’t be sorry I just don’t know who I am and it’s-“

This time Meredith put her finger on Addisons lips to shush her.

“No explanation needed for me, let’s just enjoy the rest of this week.” Meredith said softly with a smile. 

Addison gave back a genuine smile, partly from having no expectations in that moment and partly from having Merediths body part touch her lips. She could blame this fluttery feeling on the martinis though, or gay panic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith has questions for Addison.

Being Meredith’s friend had proven to be easier said than done. After her admission she felt comfortable around the blonde, but that opened up the possibly that was, Meredith being absolutely charming. 

Not only was Meredith sweet, hilarious, and funny but she even opened up to Addison about her own bisexual journey. Addison felt comfortable with her, the laughs came easily and she was growing more excited each day to hang out with the intern. 

“Mm, okay what about her?” 

The pair were currently at the hotel bar for their 3rd consecutive night which had become routine lately, and Meredith had begun opening Addison up a bit more even asking her which fellow bar patrons she found attractive.

Addison smiled and then turned her head, taking a peek at the women in question. She had blonde short hair, paired with a petite body and what was looking like a dashing wide smile. Sure, she would be considered attractive and gorgeous even but Addisons mind hadn’t been preoccupied with anyone but the woman in front of her. 

Turning back around, her hair fell in cascades and moved in waves when she spoke. 

“Alright yeah Meredith what do you want me to say she’s like the guy definition of hot.” She tried to say simply.

“Yeah but would you fuck her?” Meredith inquired.

“Grey!” Addisons head shot up.

“Fair question.” Meredith shrugged it off with a laugh. Soon the older woman joined in and the tension broke.

Meredith loved teasing Addison when they were out like this, and both past the line of tipsy. Meredith couldn’t deny that Addison was a straight knockout and she was heavily attracted to her, but she also didn’t want to take advantage in this fragile time of her life. All that being said Meredith loved these little moments where she could make the redhead blush or laugh. 

“Okay your turn, what about,” scanning the room Addison found someone with a similar stature to her, tall and thin but with curves as well. “her.” She points.

Meredith looks over and finds the woman Addison had nodded towards. She had a similar frame to the woman across from her, and aside from the lighter skin and darker browner hair they had quite the similarities. 

“Yes, and to the other question probably yes too.” Meredith gave a smirk. 

“Mm probably, so you do have standards.” With a quick raise of her eyebrows Addison stated simply. Not entirely realizing what she’d implicated.

It was definitely a jab but Meredith was just tipsy enough to not let it burn to bad.

“I do in fact. As far as the list may go I don’t let any crazies into my bed.” Meredith winked. 

Addison just laughed. 

“Can’t say I have the same, I mean Mark was in love with me and followed me across the states.” 

“Oh if sleeping with people who’re in love with me but I don’t love back counts then I’ve definitely slept with crazy.” 

Addison chuckled at Meredith now, the air between them was light but neither woman would admit just yet how much they liked that. 

The laughing died down and both women were left to stare at each other. 

‘My God Addison you’re in deep. She’s so pretty, especially in this light. It’s dim but not to dim that the color in her eyes is gone. Her eyes. So big, and beautiful. And I’ve to preoccupy them for this whole night! God I wonder if she knows, or if she can feel it. There’s an obvious attraction here even if the only evidence was our drunken- mhm that was a great night. Oh now I’m smiling like an idiot. Did she just say something? Shit.’

“Sorry what?” Addison shook her head out of her thoughts as Merediths voice came into the distance. 

“It’s getting late. Might be time to turn in.” Meredith said with a simple smile while turning back to her drink. 

“Oh yeah, totally.” Addison said nodding her head a little to fast. 

“I’ve got a question to ask you when we get back to the room.” Meredith practically whispered without breaking contact with her drink. 

Addison whipped her head up in time to see Meredith lifting her glass.

“Oh,” Addison started but quickly got preoccupied with the way Meredith was intent on finishing that drink in the slowest manner ever. 

When both of the checks came a moment later Addisons hand was met with the other woman’s. 

“Let me.” As Addison looked up Meredith stared intently. 

“Oh Meredith you don’t have to, please let m-“

“Don’t worry about it, you can pay me back tomorrow.” Meredith interrupted softly.

With the promise of tomorrow, even though they’d gone out every single night since first running into each other here, Addison agreed. 

“Fine, fine.” While Addison spoke she pulled her hand back, and at that moment she realized how warm the small contact had made her. 

Watching Meredith hand the bills over with her card and then expertly sign with a thank you, Addison thanked the bartender as well and the women were off. 

Neither had spoken as the elevator button was pushed and they were lifted to their floor. It was a comfortable silence, although internally Addison was freaking out. 

‘What the hell does she have to ask me?’ Addison couldn’t only ponder over and over again. 

Once the elevator arrived Meredith signaled for Addison to exit first with a swing of her hand and a nod of her head. Addison made her short trip to the door and unlocked it with a swift key swipe. 

Once they were both in the room Addison was ready to scream about what Meredith wanted to ask her but the younger doctor seemed to be in no rush to ask. 

While Addison was stood in the living area Meredith quickly disappeared and came back with two bottles of water. 

“Addie, water?” She held one out to the redhead.

“Thanks.” Addison smiled widely while accepting the bottle. 

“I think I’m gonna take a shower, you turning in for the night?” Meredith began making her way to the bathroom. 

Addison was left mouth agape wondering what exactly was going on. Meredith had said she wanted to ask her a question right. Right? 

“Yeah I think so, hey Meredith?” Addison stopped Meredith in her tracks.

Turning on her heels the other woman gave a “hm?” with a raise of her eyebrows. 

“Goodnight.” Addison said with a small smile. 

Meredith smiled back with a small chuckle “Goodnight Addison.”

Addison then did what she could only describe as flop on her bed with a groan. 

‘Alright what in the hell Addison. What in the hell Meredith? As soon as she turned around I was reminded why I have such a limited vocabulary around her. Because she is gorgeous, and I couldn’t say anything other than goodnight!?!’

Addisons head was running a mile a minute as she got in her pajamas which were a pair of silk shorts and a matching tank top. Letting her hair fall down she got on her bed but not inside. She listened to the bathroom, and for 10 minutes she sat and pondered everything. From Meredith to her feelings to everything back at home. She really hadn’t even thought of Seattle since everything had happened and that was a factor in all of this. But mostly, she wanted to know what Meredith needed to ask her. 

Hearing the shower turn off Addison quickly got up, discarding her empty water bottle that she’d probably downed in anxiety. 

Perched on a wall near the bathroom Addison waited, and but a moment later the intern came out of a pile of steam pooling from the door behind. Wrapped in only a towel, it took everything in Addisons power to concentrate.

“Oh, hey Addie what’s up?” Meredith said while dripping little droplets all around. 

“I just- well, you had said you wanted to ask me a question when we got back to the room. We’ve been in the room for, a moment now.” Addison was clearly nervous, which in turn made Meredith less. 

“Right, can I get dressed first?” Meredith stated while waving her hand towards her towel clad body. 

Addison let her eyes drop the other woman’s legs, up to her arms and neckline back to her eyes for a moment before snapping herself out of it.

“Yeah, yes.” Addison gave another smile and let the other woman pass. 

It was only a few minutes later when Meredith came out of her room now dressed in plaid red shorts and her signature long sleeve Dartmouth shirt. Her hair was beginning to dry and Addison thought she looked beautiful. 

“Right so I wanted to ask you, let’s sit?” Meredith gestured to the couch.

Addison sat down first and Meredith came down next sitting a touch to close, not that she minded. 

“Addie have you ever kissed a girl?” Meredith looked serious.

Addison began laughing. 

“I’m sorry is that a trick q-, did we not get drunk and make out?” Addison was dumbfounded.

“No Addie I mean have you ever really like kissed a girl sober and felt it without any added substance?” 

Meredith was serious, but as Addison thought back she couldn’t remember any sober kiss from a woman in her life. Not that she’s got many on her list anyways. 

“Well since you put it that way, no I don’t think I have.” Addison looked down. 

“Addie look at me,” Meredith was trying to meet her eyes. 

When she looked up Meredith continued.

“I want to kiss you Addison.”

Addison believed that her brain had short circuited or that she at some point fell asleep and was in another dream. 

Flashing her own eyes down she peered at the younger woman’s lips then back to her eyes she spoke softly “Meredith.” 

“Not tonight, we’ve both been drinking. I just want to make sure that when you really kiss a woman, coherent and all, that it’s someone that cares about you.”

“And why do you care about me Meredith?”

“I don’t know, honestly. You’re in a vulnerable time of your life and maybe I know how you feel right now. I just want to be there for you Addie, however I can as a friend.”

Addison began tearing up, half from Merediths words and half from what they had implicated. Friends. 

“Thank you.” Addison whispered while staring intently. 

Meredith just smiled softly, never loosing eye contact with the redhead. The atmosphere was to much, every look was calculated and every breath was lost. Addison couldn’t take it.

“I should get to bed.” Addison shook off her impending tears and quickly moved off the couch to her bedroom. 

Meredith didn’t push either, she made her way to her own bed and though of the days events. 

‘Kissing Addison isn’t for my own benefit. Well maybe a little, but it really is so she’s kissed in the right way the first time. From a girl that not only knows how to kiss, but will make her feel special. Oh who am I kidding any woman would make her feel special Addison is, well she’s Addison. Either way I’d signed my fate when I decided to inquire a question. I’d never take advantage of Addison, after the kiss she can go and be with someone for real and I can be her friend. Friend... Get a grip Meredith.’

Both women were in separate beds, with similar thoughts. Not knowing how to deal with the feelings arising, thankfully this trip was coming to an end eventually. But who actually wanted that anyways?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)
  * [Peace Of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554429) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
